Dari Sougo untuk Kagura
by shota hunterz
Summary: A-Z objek yang mengingatkan sougo pada sosok kagura Drabble


A-Z Okita Sougo pada Kagura Yato

 **Ada**

Ada kalanya saat ucapan tak didengarkan, entah karena memang tak berguna atau tak diinginkan. Okita Sougu berjalan menyusuri kota Kabukicho seorang diri tanpa seragam Shinsengumi. Ia meliburkan diri, meskipun ia tahu ini pasti pelanggaran dan mungkin seppuku menjadi sangsi di akhir nanti. Entahlah, ia hanya sedikit kecewa karena pendapatnya tak didengarkan.

Sesosok objek dengan senyum lebar dan ekspresi menakjubkan berlari kearahnya, mematung untuk sesaat Okita Sougo mengagumi keindahan didepannya.

Gadis itu. Kagura Yato. Berlari dengan mulut penuh acar rumput laut membabi-buta. Sepertinya ia habis menjahili anak-anak, atau mungkin mencuri _sukonbu_. Entahlah.

Kontak tubuh tak terhindarkan, Sougo tak mampu beranjak dari tempatnya, Kagura menabrak Sougo dengan sangat keras. Ia terjatuh diatas tubuh Sougo yang terseret beberapa langkah.

"Bodoh! Jangan menghalangi jalanku!"

Sougu masih terdiam, menatap Kagura dengan pandangan kagum yang tersembunyi.

"Oi, tuli kau mau kubunuh? Menyingkir dari jalanku!" lain di mulut lain di hati. Kagura tak kunjung beranjak. Ia terpaku menatap mata sewarna darah milik Sougo.

"Kau yang menyingkir"

"Kau, sadis!"

"Kau"

Beberapa anak yang mengejar Kagura menatap mereka dari jauh. Tertawa geli sambil mengumpat.

"Oi sialan, jangan berbuat mesum di jalanan!"

 **Besok**

"Kapan kau akan mengutarakan perasaanmu, Sougo?" Hijikata menyesap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Duduk bersantai di beranda markas malam hari sambil menatap bulan memang menyenangkan. Okita Sougo tak seperti biasanya, tak bersemangat untuk membunuh wakil ketuanya itu.

Ia terdiam.

"Kudengar gadis itu akan segera dijodohkan" Hijikata menambahkan, ia sedikit prihatin pada bawahannya yang super sadis itu. Beberapa bulan lalu Okita Sougo bercerita padanya kalau ia menyukai gadis vermilion dari Yorozuya. Gadis china terkuat dengan porsi makan sangat tak masuk akal.

Dalam satu tarikan nafas panjang, akhirnya Sougo menjawab penuh keraguan, "Besok"

 **Cantik**

Dalam satu kesempatan saat Katsuno Ana mewawancarai Shinsengumi pada acara khusus yang dibuat untuk menggembalikan citra kepolisian, "Lebih dekat dengan Shinsengumi" para anggota diwawancarai dan diberi berbagai macam pertanyaan. Jawaban yang didapatkan sudah pasti konyol dan tak relevan. Khas Shinsengumi sekali.

Okita Sougo hanya diam menyimak dan memperhatikan, barangkali ada kesempatan saat Hijikata lengah dan ia bisa meledakkan kepala lelaki berponi V itu dengan bazooka.

Fokusnya mendadak buyar saat ia melihat Trio Yorozuya berjalan melewati markas Shinsengumi yang terbuka. Hari ini gerbang dibiarkan terbuka, membiarkan beberapa masyarakat menonton secara langsung.

Gadis dengan cepol bakpau di rambutnya melirik tepat kearahnya. Hanya beberapa detik memang, tapi mampu membuat jantung Sougo berdetak tak karuan.

"Jadi, apa pendapat anda tentang teroris fraksi anti-pemerintahan Katsura Kotaro?" Katsuno ana bertanya pada Sougo yang sedari tadi diam mematung.

"Cantik" kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja, ia sudah tak fokus pada sekitarnya. Mendengar jawaban bodoh Sougo para anggota Shinsengumi tertawa tebahak-bahak dan mengatainya. Sougo terlihat bodoh saat itu. Tak seperti biasanya. Hijikata tersenyum sambil mengulum rokoknya.

"Dasar anak muda"

 **Dango**

Hujan turun tiba-tiba saat Sougo sedang keluyuran – berpatroli, ia mencari tempat meneduh terdekat. Bagaimanapun ia tak suka badannya harus basah dan setelahnya ia harus demam sambil bersin-bersin.

Toko dango adalah tempat berteduh terdekatnya saat ini, bukan ide buruk pula jika ia memakan beberapa tusuk dango untuk menemaninya hingga hujan reda.

Untuk kali ini ia sangat bersyukur pada Kamisama karena telah menurunkan hujan di waktu yang tepat. Di beranda toko, ia melihat gadis berbaju china duduk menatap hujan sambil memakan setusuk dango dengan penuh semangat. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak berbicara pada anjing putih besar yang duduk disampingnya. Dengan tergesa Sougo berlari dan ia mengambil tempat disamping gadis itu. Cacian yang menyambutnya pertama kali.

"Oi sadis, untuk apa kau kesini? pergi jauh sana! Aku tak mau tertular kesadisanmu!"

"Cih, kau saja yang pergi sana dasar bodoh!"

"Kau memanggilku bodoh? Iya kan? Kau benar-benar minta dihajar-aru"

"Cih, dihajar gadis lemah sepertimu tak ada apa-apanya"

Dinginnya hujan telah terganti dengan perdebatan yang makin lama-makin panas dengan konflik fisik sebagai lanjutannya.

 **Empty**

Kosong. Diksi singkat ketika Sougo tak melihat senyum Kagura untuk hari ini.

 **Fear**

Alasan Sougu masih belum mengatakan apapun pada Kagura adalah takut. Ia takut kehilangan gadis itu jika mulut lancangnya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Takut ia pergi, takut senyumannya tak lagi terkembang. Ia takut dalam segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan muncul.

Katakan ia pengecut, tapi lebih memilih mencintainya dalam diam sepertinya bukan ide buruk.

 **Gin-chan**

"Danna, kudengar Kagura akan dijodohkan?" Sougo sengaja meminta bertemu dengan ketua Yorozuya di sebuah kedai ramen, meskipun ia harus rela merogoh kocek dalam demi mentraktir si samurai pemalas bermata ikan mati itu.

"Eum... begitulah. Mungkin ayahnya khawatir jika putrinya tak mendapatkan jodoh nanti. Ia sudah cukup dewasa juga untuk menikah. Aku tak mengerti, dia sudah dewasa tapi sikapnya masih kekanakkan. Ku harap suaminya tak akan mati di malam pertama nanti"

Sougo mendadak pening, ia serasa dijatuhkan dari langit ke dasar bumi. Ia benar-benar jatuh. Ternyata yang dikatakan Hijikata memang benar adanya. Ia tak tahu harus meneruskan sikap pengecutnya atau belajar berani dan mengambil resiko berat.

"Memangnya kenapa shiroichi?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya bertanya"

 **Hantu**

Dulu Okita Sougo bukan termasuk manusia yang meyakini makhluk-makhluk gaib seperti hantu dan semacamnya. Tapi sekarang ia sedikit percaya karena bayangan Kagura selalu terngiang dipikirannya seperti hantu.

 **Indah**

Sore hari saat matahari nyaris terbenam, melihat Kagura yato dengan rambut cepol dua dan poni terurai terbawa angin, mulut penuh mengunyah acar rumput laut dengan mata biru besar yang menatapnya polos merupakan keindahan tersendiri bagi Okita Sougo.

 **Just**

Just because of your smile in this morning, today was wonderful.

 **Kagura**

K: Kasar

A: Aneh

G: Gila

U: Urakan

R: Rakus

A: Aku mencintainya

 **Lollipop**

Lollipop itu mengingatkan Sougo pada kata 'imut' dan 'manis'

Kagura.

 **Mami**

Ia ingin anak-anaknya kelak memanggil Kagura dengan sebutan Mami, dan memanggilnya Papi. Hidup bahagia di desa, membesarkan anak dengan penuh kasih sayang dan bertahan hingga maut memisahkan. Sungguh klise.

 **Nothing**

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia kecewa. Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang bermental secetek tai kuku. Menyatakan perasaan saja ia tak berani.

Pernikahan Kagura dengan pemuda pilihan Papinya sudah ditentukan. Kesempatan merebut Kagura nyaris sudah tak ada, ia frustasi dan marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Roman picisan ini sungguh memilukan. Sougo mentertawai dirinya sendiri.

 **Oportunity**

Sebenarnya Tuhan sangat bjaksana pada umatnya. Hanya saja semua tergantung pada mereka menyikapinya seperti apa.

Pagi itu Sougo bertemu dengan Kagura di jembatan, saat ia hendak berpatroli. Gadis itu menatap riak air sungai yang tenang. Tanpa emosi, tak seperti biasanya. Ia menoleh pada Sougo yang tiba-tiba ikut bergabung disampingnya. Mereka diam tanpa kata, menikmati suasana tenang yang jarang didapatkan.

"Sadis..." Kagura mengambil inisiatif, ia membuka percakapan awal meskipun dengan hinaan. Sougo diam. Membiarkan Kagura melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku akan menikah minggu depan..." ada jeda cukup lama disana. Kagura menarik nafas panjang.

"Kuharap kau datang"

Sougo tercekat, tenggorokannya sulit untuk digerakkan. Ia susah payah untuk berbicara dengan tenang tanpa emosi seperti biasanya.

'Aku tak bisa' 'Aku tak sudi melihatmu dengannya Kagura' 'Aku mencintaimu' 'Kuharap pernikahan itu dibatalkan' 'Jadilah pengantinku' kalimat itu berseliweran di otaknya tanpa mampu untuk keluar. Ia berfikir panjang, namun hanya kata "Akan kuusahakan" yang terlontar.

Jika saja ia mau mengambil kesempatan saat ini, mungkin keadaan akan berubah.

 **Pembohong**

Okita Sougo memang seorang pembohong besar. Ia membiarkan Kagura berlalu dari sana tanpa mencegahnya. Berpura-pura baik-baik saja, menutupinya dengan ekspresi dingin seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Ia tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Sebegitu pengecutnya lelaki busuk ini.

Seseorang menatapnya dari kejauhan dengan tatapan malas ikan mati seperti biasanya.

"Si bodoh itu, padahal sudah susah payah kuberi kesempatan"

 **Quarter**

Ada empat adjektival yang menggambarkan Okita Sougo saat ini.

Pembohong

Pengecut

Pesimis

Bodoh

 **Roman picisan**

Dalam kisah romansa cinta yang berakhir indah, dimana "Happily ever after tercantum pada kalimat di paragraf terakhir. Dimana protagonis lelaki dengan gagah berani mendeklarasikan cintanya pada gadis impian ditengah keramaian dengan kadar keromantisan seratus persen. Mereka menikah, memiliki anak hidup bahagia tanpa masalah. Selalu ada tokoh terbuang yang mencintai si gadis dalam diam yang kini diperankan Okita Sougo.

 **Sukonbu**

Untuk suatu alasan, hari ini Sougo ingin mencicipi acar rumput laut kegemaran Kagura. Ia membelinya di toko snack jepang tempat biasa Kagura belanja. Menatap kardus merahnya dengan teliti sambil berjalan.

Dan senyum terkembang di kunyahan pertama, entah karena rasanya yang memang enak atau karena ia tak sengaja melihat Kagura terduduk di bangku taman bersama sadaharu dengan mulut penuh mengunyah acar rumput laut.

 **Tonight**

I feel wonderful because i see the love light in your eyes.

And the wonder of it all

Is that you just dont realize how much i love you.

 **Untukmu dariku**

Pagi itu Yorozuya heboh, ribut dengan teriakan-teriakan tak jelas yang datang dari Gintoki dan pemuda berkacamata pemuja otsu-chan, Shinpachi. Pasalnya setangkai mawar merah tergeletak di depan pintu saat Shinpachi datang ke tempat kerjanya tersebut.

Petunjuknya hanya sebuah kertas kecil bertuliskan "Untuk Kagura-chan"

Gintoki bangun sambil menghentakan kakinya karean merasa terganggu, ia nyaris menendang Shinpachi jika saja ia tak melihat bunga yang pemuda itu genggam.

Kagura dengan rambut acak-acakan dan setengah mengantuk menghampiri sumber keributan dengan umpatan khasnya. Namun ia ikut histeris saat tahu penyebab kehebohan pagi itu.

"Gin-chan, aku diteror. Cepat temukan pelakunya. Aku akan menghajarnya Gin-chan" Kagura merengek seperti anak kecil. Gintoki dan Shinpachi mendadak sweetdrop. Gadis ini memang polos, siapa sangka sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi pengantin.

 **Violette**

Hari ini, Kagura tak seperti biasanya. Baju merah yang biasa ia gunakan telah bertukar warna menjadi ungu sewarna lavender. Cocok dengan payung yang selama ini ia gunakan. Aksesoris rambutnya masih tetap seperti biasa, cepol bakpau di kedua sisi.

Permata biru Kagura bertemu dan terpaku pada obsidian merah didepannya. Tak sengaja bertubrukan dan mematung, menatap satu sama lain.

"Oi bodoh, menyingkir dari jalanku!"

Nostalgia

Ejekan berlanjut menjadi konflik fisik seperti biasa. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang seolah tak peduli. Dasar anak muda, pikir mereka.

Merah dan biru bercampur menjadi violette.

 **Wedding**

Hari pernikahan telah tiba. Kagura memakai gaun pengantin putih sewarna kulitnya. Rambutnya yang biasa di cepol kini dibiarkan terurai menutupi punggungnya. Make up tipis disapukan disekitar wajah oriental miliknya. Sougo bersumpah Kagura adalah gadis tercantik di dunia.

Kebahagiaan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Orang-orang Kabukicho ikut berbahagia, datang dengan kimono terbaik mereka. menceritakan masa lalu mereka dengan gadis china kelebihan energi itu.

Sougo duduk diantara kursi tamu, ia tak berniat menyalami sang pengantin. Datang hanya sekedar formalitas, kemudian ia pergi begitu saja. Tanpa tahu sepasang mata biru menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Bodoh..."

 **Xenofobia**

Saat melihat pengantin pria disamping Kagura, mendadak Sougo menderita penyakit jiwa, xenofobia. Antara waswas, takut dan benci pada pemuda itu beraduk menjadi satu. Ia muak.

 **Yandere**

"Si sadis dari planet sadis"

Ia rindu ejekan itu.

 **Zero**

Pada akhirnya pengecut hanya akan tersingkir dan tak mendapatkan apa-apa. Segala sesuatu tak akan berhasil jika hanya sebatas angan-angan. Dan penyesalan terdalamnya adalah ketidakberaniannya untuk mengambil resiko yang bahkan pada akhinya "kehilangan" menjadi konsekuensi.

Menyesap sake di gelas terakhirnya, sebelum ia memejamkan mata. Tidur dalam penyesalan.

 **OWARI**

 **A/N yossaaahhhh, pertama kalinya nih nulis fiksi di fandom Gintama xD**

 **Hajimemashite, pecinta shota disini/? /gananya. Saya suka bgt sama couple ini, unyu, imut, canon. Dan saya sering berharap, hideki sensei bikin gitu OVA khusus couple ini bhahaha...**

 **Apalagi ya? Hmm... Kalau ada typo mohon diingatkan, terimakasih sudah sudi mampir di fanfic saya wkwkwkwk**

 **Jaa ^^**


End file.
